


zophiel

by booksandsweatersandteaohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other, i hate these Dweebs, im not good at writing romance lmao, introducing: a jewish angel, lots of Adventure, lots of Brotherly Affection, romantic themes??, super edgy angel stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandsweatersandteaohmy/pseuds/booksandsweatersandteaohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his defense, Sam did not see this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zophiel

In his defense, Sam did not see this coming. He was minding his own business, when there was a loud bang coming from the sitting room of the bunker and the lights flickered out. He shot straight to his feet, and almost slammed into the door frame trying to get there in record human time, even with his ridiculously long legs. And there she was.

A girl, standing in the middle of the room, was wiggling her fingers and then laughing to herself. She was tiny, and had honey-blonde hair and large, hazel doe eyes. The girl also somehow seemed to have a large presence, or maybe it was the 7-foot wings protruding from her back. They were folded over, gloriously reaching up, the joint brushing the ceiling and the rest almost curling around her body.

It was a moment before Sam found the words to say, and even then he had no clue how to say it. The girl turned and finally saw him, standing there and thinking. An annoyed look crossed her delicate features, and she tapped her foot a bit impatiently.

“Aren’t you going to ask what I am?” She said, her arms crossed across her stomach.

“I- uh, what are you?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord, of course!” The girl seemed all too happy to be divulging this information. Her wings fluttered as she spoke, and they almost toppled her small frame over but they did jostle the large bookcase that the combined power of Sam and Dean couldn't even move. “See! I’ve got the wings and everything.”

“We already have enough angels to deal with. Why are you here? Better yet, who are you?” Sam asked.

“I’ve got a lot of names.” She crowed. “Zophiel, Dina, Jophiel, Iophiel. Sometimes, Zaphiel.” She bounced on her feet as she described herself, the wings spreading and reaching from wall to wall.

“Zophiel,” Sam mused. “Aren’t you, you know, supposed to be a guy?”

“Silly, angels have no gender. Besides, this is just a vessel. You should know this, Sam Winchester.”

Sam rocked back onto his heels. “Ah. Um, do you know Castiel?”

“Of course I do! We were best friends. Honestly, Cassie and I were just talking! It was recently, maybe a few millennia... He helped me cast Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden, you know.” Sam shook his head, and Zophiel’s face fell. “You don’t know the story?”

“No! No, I know the story. I just didn’t know it was you. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, what is your mission on Earth?” Sam was determined to find out if any more angels were messing with them. Maybe this was just Gabriel cashing in a favor.

“No clue.”

“Do you know anything about why you’re here?”

“Probably not.”

“Probably?” Sam groaned, and ran a hand down his face. Zophiel’s wings twitched, and she spread them out. “Okay, fine. But if you’re an angel, how can I see your wings?”

“I don’t know, actually. Can you see them?” Zophiel craned her head to look at the wings. They were large, blackbird’s wings with red patches at the joints. “I created the blackbird, you know.” She said thoughtfully.

“Now, wait just a minute.” Sam started. There was a book of angels in every room, especially after the last few run-ins. Gabriel's buddies trying vodka for the first time were not to be messed with. Castiel had written down everything he could think of, and there were countless angels in there. After flipping through some pages, Sam was defeated. “Why aren’t you in here? I thought you said you knew Castiel.”

“Silly, I’m Jewish! Everyone knows that.”

“You’re...Jewish. A Jewish angel.”

“Yes. I’m more important to them than I am to the Christians. But they don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

“But...is God Jewish then? Or is there another God?”

“No, he just gets a different personality. No major changes, he just rambles a lot more in Hebrew when he’s drunk.”

Just then, Dean and Cas stumbled into the bunker, Dean worn out and bloody (Sam hoped it wasn’t his blood) and Cas looking like he just went for a light stroll. Dean stopped and stared, open-mouthed, and Cas’s eyes widened.

“Jophiel?”

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me here. im gonna try to update weekly?? whenever i can put words down i'll jus try my best


End file.
